Let the Days Pass
by Cowardly Heroic
Summary: A mage, the son of Mother Nature herself, a cruel, sadistic king, and a mermaid? Oh boy, let's see how this turns out. Full summary inside. AU. Rating may change. T for later chapters and some language. Main pairings: One-sided Rin x Miku, Miku x Len, Rei x Miku, Rin x Mikuo. Side pairings and side/main characters in later chapters.


**A/N: Alrighty. Hello, I've returned to the fanfic world! This is a story I've had stuck in my head for a while. I know I haven't used this account much, especially for fanfiction, but I'm also going to upload this onto my wattpad account. 57450853-let-the-days-pass **

**Now, basic summary:**

**Miku leaves her village in order to become a Mage. While she is gone, she meets a mermaid named Rin. ( One-sided Rin x Miku, RinxMiku, Miku x Rin, MikuxRin ). She fakes her death a few years later to escape, and returns to her village. There she meets Len Kagamine, supposed son of Mother Nature( Possible Len x Miku, LenxMiku, Miku x Len, MikuxLen). She vows to protect him, but what happens when King Rei enters the picture( Possible Rei x Miku, ReixMiku, Miku x Rei, MikuxRei )? And Rin finds out that Miku is in fact alive?**

**Well, here's chapter one, I guess.**

* * *

I'm scared.

What am I to do? I just asked my mother the worst possible question. Of course the answer will be no. What was I thinking?

I grasped the sewing needle a bit tighter, undoubtedly imprinting a line into my pale skin. I pushed it through the clothe once more. It was only then that I realized how I trembled.

Why? Was it from fear? Anticipation? Maybe both? I'm a mess. My emotions are running wild, my train of thought crashing. I could feel the sweat forming. I could feel it on my back, I could feel it sticking my hair onto my forehead, I could feel it on my shaking hands.

Why won't she answer? What's taking so long? But it's not. It's only been a few seconds. It feels like eternity. It is eternity, in this moment.

I have to say something. I have to tell her I was kidding, although that would be a lie. She'd believe me... Right? I'm an honest person, one lie wouldn't hurt.

I looked up at my mother. Her figure, although tall, gave off a frail complexion. We were all skin and bones here. With barely anything to eat, and without a father to go hunting for us. We had to survive on crops and trading alone, which was fairly hard to do, considering that it was winter.

Although frail, she was pretty. Her teal hair was pulled back into a neat bun, strands hanging messily into her face. Her turquoise eyes seemed saddened. As if she'd learned about the horrible terrors of this world already. Her smile was kind. Her laugh could make your heart warm. This woman was my mother, and for the first time in my life, I feared her.

"Mother, I-"

"Absolutely not." She didn't even look up from what she was doing. She folded the clothes neatly, putting them in a woven basket to carry inside. My mother took a sheet from the clothes line and replaced the pins. Her face stayed neutral, her eyes saying nothing.

I could feel something sink inside me. Was that my heart? It hurt. She hadn't even given me a chance. I don't know why I'm so surprised, though. I knew the answer before I even asked her. So why do I feel so shocked? I have to try and change her mind. This is important to me.

"But, mother... You see, I've thought about it a lot, and... This is what I want. I'll become strong for our family. Don't you see that?" She stayed quiet. I continued, my hopes rising. "Ever since father died, things have been hard, I know... Let me do this. Please. If I become powerful enough, I'd be able to use my skill for hunting! I'll use my magick for growing crops, and... It'll only be a few years. If you could see what I do now... I'll show you-"

My mother cut me off, pausing her chores to look at me. One glance at her face and I knew I was done for. My smile quickly turned into a frown.

"No. I said no. Didn't you hear me, Miku?" My mother snapped.

"Yes, but I-"

"Didn't. You. Hear. Me?" She said through clenched teeth. She was really angry now, her face turning a light shade of red. "You are twelve years old! You should not be having these silly fantasies in your head! Magick is for storybooks, and I'll be damned if you go around believing in it! I thought you were more sensible than that." She shook her head and sighed.

My mother leant down and picked up the basket, carrying it inside. All I could do was watch her, and try not to cry. My kid brother of age four, who had been playing around with a small ball, wobbled up to me. He smiled and tugged on one of my ponytails gently. "Big sis is sad? Why?" He asked.

I giggled and wiped away the tears quickly. I gave him my best fake smile. "Don't you worry about a thing, Mikuo. It'll be fine!" I ruffled my brother's hair in a caring manner. He pouted and gave me a hug. "No! You're sad, so I'm sad!" He exclaimed.

I sighed and stood up, him still attached to my hip. "C'mon, mom's making dinner. Cabbage soup! You like that, don't you?" I changed the subject, pinching his cheeks. Mikuo's face lit up and he nodded.

"Yeah, yeah!" He shouted excitedly, running into our small, falling apart house. I watched him with a smile. He really made me happy, truly. And that's why I needed to do this. For his sake more than anyone's.

I'm going to do it. I'm going to run away and practice magick. I'll become a powerful mage, then they'll see. They'll see how right I am. It'll just be a few years, right? I'll be back in no time. I clenched my fists and gave a determined grin.

I'm leaving tonight.


End file.
